forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Beranabus
"I used to be the most powerful being in Forum Fight, destroying pathetic beings with the flicker of a finger.. but then I took an arrow in the knee."- Beranabus. Beranabus is a First-Class Absolute who has exceptional skill in Hand To Hand and Swordsmanship His body is highly Magic-Resistant and at the same time, excretes magical energy. A member of the former Watchers and an Absolute of a higher priority than even Magery himself, Beranabus has been in the Forum Fight for a very long time, over three threads, possibly more. Tales of his travels have stretched as far as the 9th Gate, in which he's made a lot of unintentional enemies, all who think they can take him down. He has helped recruit new members of the Watchers, such as Volcano and briefly Legless. A Universe-wide battle between The Watchers and The Patapons broke out and Beranabus destroyed a tower with his REX, furthering the victory of The Watchers. In the final stages of the battle, Beranabus "sacrificed" himself, to allow The Watchers to escape. He was later found, and after a struggle, brought to Eno's Library, to remember himself. Months later, he has made the decision to leave the fray to reform himself, and has set off without a trace of his prescence anywhere. Since then, his powers have greatly diminished but he remains a formidable opponent in battle. History Not much is known of Bran's early life, or even how he came to be. There are many stories and rumors of how he was conceived (ie. Mother impregnated by a demon minotaur, cloned from a legendary Absolute). Bran either doesn't know himself either or he refuses to reveal it. But what the majority believes is that Bran was created from one of the most powerful Absolutes, in a series of terrible experiments and clonings, which failed approximately eight times, bringing disastrous results. Finally, on a glorious evening of Raktuber 2nd, Beranabus, the strongest being in Forum Fight history, was born into the world, along with his twin brother, Liq. Shortly after he was born, an evil Dark Absolute known as Tenacity learned of his birth, saw the infant as a potential threat and tried to kill him. After fifteen Acolytes died trying to execute Berananbus, Tenacity grew impatient and went to do the job himself. Gaining access to Beranabus's private sleeping quarters, murdering three Avatars, the Dark Absolute stood over the small, sleeping body of Beranabus, this was exactly as he planned; the infant being in a vulnerable state. Tenacity raised his hand, a powerful blast of lightning flew from his hands, and it shot towards the infant's body. As Tenacity has intended, Beranabus woke up, and was hit by the lightning. Instead of dying as Tenacity had planned, Beranabus was deeply discomforted by the lightning and let out a powerful wail, knocking the Dark Absolute off his feet and into a wall, which broke with the power of the wail, alerting the Absolutes. The Absolutes came quickly and engaged Tenacity. The Dark Absolute easily knocked them away and escaped with the infant. Now in the custody of Tenacity, instead of being killed as he had initially intended, he instead decided to keep the boy as a willing protégé to do with him as he pleased. He taught the boy everything he knew about Magic, survival, even bestowed some words of wisdom here and there and in time, he saw Bran not as a tool to be used, but a son he never had. As well as the Magic he was taught, he was educated in the ways of combat, which he seemed to pick up very quickly, which would soon be one of his strongest traits. Years later, Bran began to wonder how he came into the company of Tenacity, as he knew he bore absolutely no resemblance to him and he could sense that they were jot related at all, no matter what he told him so he decided to look into it. He discovered everything that happened He knew there was nothing left for him in the company of a dead man in an alien place, so he set off, leaving behind most of what he had learned from During his aimless wandering, he came across an experienced Female Soldier named Nyra, although he could never tell what she was, he knew that this person was his key to further power. Nyra and Beranabus developed a fighting style called CQC, an unorthodox compliation of grapples, throws, counter-attacks and devastating offensive. Brimming with power and strength, he entered the arena known as Forum Fight, only to be greeted by a superior dumping him into lava, which he narrowly survived. There he met Zung, who had organized a band of experienced Magic-users named the Golden Alliance. He was not exactly friendly to Beranabus first, but seeing his superior magical prowess, invited him to his band and watched as his powers grew and grew, noob after noob ruthlessly disposed of. As time went on, Bran sensed that Zung had evil intentions at heart; he could not allow it to continue. Bran making the same move on Zung as he did his old mentor, impaled Zung through the abdomen with a Primal Sword. As before, Beranabus believed Zung to be dead, and didn't even bother to check. During the long centuries of Beranabus exterminating foolish Noobs and tolerating their pitiful attacks, he met a young Mortal named Nicole, who fought gallantly against the noobs, much like himself. Instead of killing her, like he was always taught to, he befriended her, and they went on many adventures. A new fighter named Donuts, claiming to be Beranabus's grandfather fought him, and lost under Beranabus's superior strength. He eventually joined Beranabus, who then started to lay the foundation of the FFA, which would i turn become The Watchers in later times. On a foolish expedition in the Trollweiss Mountains, Beranabus came across Zaros and engaged him in a fight, he was decapitated, but kept fighting. They fought it out for hours, until Zaros was about to strike Beranabus down, he grabbed the staff, and began pushing forward, knocking the Empty Lord a fair distance away. He began yelling a fairly loud scream of defiance and slammed his staff into the Empty Lord's chest and shot a powerful surge of magic, destroying the Empty Lord's body. He proceeded to shout, unintentionally using Magic to augment his yelling, collapsing the mountain on top of him, concealing him for a few years, He was eventually found by Nicole and a band of followers, close to mortal death. Around the time after that, he was blessed with a young daughter, named Meera. Approximately 17 years later, he dealt with Zaros again, but this time he would not emerge victorious. Zaros fired a Soul-Binding spell at Beranabus, defeating him and trapping his soul in the Rock of Ages. With its leader gone, the alliance began to diminish, as Noobs poured in, in their thousands. Around this time, a young Avatar named Magery entered the Forum, and began wrecking the place, slaughtering anyone who would stand in his way. Meera attempted to fight against Magery, but found that she could not match such a superior being. She tried to talk Magery out of his destructive rampage, and succeeded, also persuading him to help her free Beranabus. Many months of hard working to find a way to escape the Rock Of Ages, Beranabus was finally freed, and began to re-establish his early creation of the FFA.. After that, he began to befriend Master 1, and often tweak with some of his inventions while he wasn't looking. He developed a grudging respect for Magery, and challenged him to a duel. The fight started off with simple punch punch kick motions, it began to heat up very quick as Beranabus had demonstrated an early draft of what would become his personal fighting style: CQC. Magery was a powerful magician, but Beranabus was a stronger warrior; thus defeating the mighty Absolute and earning him the gossip of the lands. That is when he caught the attention of a young Eno, who wished to test the man's strength and power in the battlefield. Noe, Eno's melee-oriented brother challenged Beranabus to a duel and lost. Master 1 had even contemplated fighting him before, but decided against it at the last minute. Many years later, Master 1 had noticed that the number of Noobs were rapidly increasing He had called out to Beranabus to assist him in his mission. They had discovered that Beranabus's old friend, Nyra was responsible, and therefore, Beranabus and her engaged in battle, while Cannon and Master 1 deactivated the Noob-multiplier, therefore bringing the catastrophic multiplying of Noobs to an end. Later, on an adventure to rescue a Scientist, as a request from an associate of an associate, He met Nyra again, only this time, they would not be friends. It had seemed that Nyra had defected to the GRU unit, taking her other students with her, to join a rather tall, muscular and electrical man named Volgin. Nyra struck at Beranabus, to try and subdue him. Beranabus tried to defend but not long, found himself broken and defeated, washed up on a shore, with extreme injuries. If it had not been for Master 1 coming to his rescue, Beranabus probably would have been there for quite a while. He told Master 1 all about the plans that Nyra, Volgin and the whole unit had... that he saw a metallic behemoth-like vehicle being carried away on a gnome-copter.. he asked Master 1 to help him stop them, to which Master 1 agreed. They adventured threw the jungles of Tselinoyarsk, determined to thwart their plans, but there were members of a special unit known as The Cobras who tried to stop them, but they were ultimately defeated. Beranabus encountered an old friend named EVA who assisted him and Master 1 in destroying the Shagohod discreetly.. However, the discreet was failed to work and the place where it was being kept blew up, killing many soldiers. The Shagohod gave chase, piloted by Volgin, who was earlier defeated by Beranabus. In a grueling battle with the behemoth-like tank, The Shagohod was destroyed, but Volgin would not allow this. He revived the machine with the electric currents from his body, but at that very moment, he was inexplicably struck down by a bolt of lightning. Later, Beranabus found Nyra standing in a flower field, and they began to talk. She tells Beranabus about how she gave up everything for her people just for them to ultimately condemn her to death, She then challenged Beranabus to one last duel, where he was to take her life. Beranabus won the fight, and Nyra shakily handed him her gun so he could kill her. Beranabus was reluctant at first, but he knew it had to be done. After that incident, he spent the next few months dueling aimlessly. One of his duels involved Volcano's initiation into The Watchers, in which he completely destroyed Volcano, but seeing as Volcano was still standing at the end, he deemed Volcano worthy of The Watchers. Another notable duel was his fight with Legless, in which no winner was declared, but it was not a tie.. the duel appeared to be abandoned moments after they both rolled into a lava river, neither fighter recalls what happened next. As time progressed on, Beranabus began to fade into the background, becoming less important of a character, which lead to long periods of being idle from battle. His Real Mortal was afflicted with a deadly ailment, and so he decided to do one last roleplay before his Real Mortal ceased to exist. The Battle of the Patapons.. Beranabus had joined late in the fight, bringing his Metal Gear REX in and destroying buildings to further victory.. When the Watchers realised they couldn't hold out, they retreated to a building, while the remaining Patapons, which were still immensely great in number pursued. In a last-ditch effort, Beranabus offered to face the remaining Patapons while the others escaped..Legless requested to help. Though Beranabus was reluctant to accept, he agreed, and so they both went out to face the remaining Patapons. Beranabus drew two golden guns that Eno had previously given to him as a gift, readied them and beckoned for the Patapons to attack. Him and Legless put up a very valiant fight, but it didn't seem to be enough. Beranabus knew that Legless could not endure any more damage, and teleported Legless away against his will while he took the last of the Patapons. It would seem that his life was coming to an end.. His body was severely bruised, his body full of deep lacerations and bleeding badly, he fell to his knees as the Patapons ceased. He looked up at the leader, he coughed weakly as his life began to flash before his eyes, past conversations ringing in his ears, and then he fell down. His body then expelled a powerful blast of Magic which almost obliterated the Patapon Realm and he was not seen again for three years, everyone assuming he had died. Meanwhile, shortly after the explosion and resoration of the Realm, he had woken up with minor injuries. A Patapon saw him, and thinking he was still an evil Patapon, knocked it unconscious.. he then fled to Gielinor, and went to Falador, completely devoid of any memories of his life. He then took up a career as a Bard, which was more dangerous than you think, because he played at the Rising Sun Tavern in Falador, which is prone to brutal and vicious bar fights.. But nobody ever thought to pick a fight with him, maybe it's because the lute that he carried was made of Elder Tree and his strings were strung from Runite.. bet that would have hurt if someone like Beranabus smacked you across the head with it. When he was recovered by Eno, he had shaggier hair than he once had, his jaw-beard forming into a full-mouth beard, his cavalier had lost most of its colour and sheen and his physique had slightly diminished. A day earlier, he was sitting down, having a quiet drink when a distraught Meera entered the bar, only to be threatened by a deformed Vampyre. Bran intervened, offering the Vampyre a drink, but the Vampyre became hostile and Bran had to subdue him, breaking the Vampyre's arm and spine. He tipped his hat to Meera and told her to enjoy her drink. One day, when he was playing a fine tune he had recently learned, he saw two shady, hooded figures enter the bar and he thought to himself "oh, this is gonna be trouble.." and when he saw the barmaid point at him when the hooded figures approached her, he kept his head down, slowly sipping his drink. The hooded figures came to him and requested to see him upstairs, to which he asked why, because he was only a simple Bard, but he went upstairs anyway. Eno then asked if he remembered him. Beranabus said no. Eno then asked Bran if he remembered destroying the Patapon Realm, in which Bran asked what a Patapon was. Eno then tried to forcibly plant memories into Bran's head, which caused Bran to react in a hostile manner, knocking Magery through the wall and onto the pavement below. Eno struggled with Bran, and eventually coaxed him into agreeing to go quietly. Eno brought Bran to a vast library, where he was to stay unti, his memory was restored. Rosie would tend to him for as long as it would take. One by one, different people came in to try and restore Bran's memory, but to no success. Beranabus had a nightmare and woke up gasping, to see Rosie standing over him. This confused him and he asked what she was doing. She replied that she was watching him sleep. He asked why she couldn't sleep, and she told him that "A good Magician never shuts their eyes." and she asked him what it was like to dream. Beranabus told her that it projects certain emotions like fear, joy and sorrow. She then went on to say how she has not felt fear since an unfortunate accident involving Beranabus. Beranabus then sets off to a bar and takes Rosie with him, because she insists. He runs into trouble with druids in the bar and he engages them in battle. Rosie thinks he is taking too long and reduces them to mangled and bloody messes on the ground. Legless, posessed by the spirit of the Evil Patapon Leader, attacks Beranabus and almost kills him, but Rosie intervened and Legless attacked her: A grave mistake in any man's language. In the bat of an eyelid, Eno appeared and went into Rage-Mode on Legless, but Beranabus restrained him long enough to make him go out of Rage-Mode and Beranabus was the one to purge the evil soul out of Legless. He had successfully regained his memory and left to try and reform himself, as he had gotten weak in the time he had been gone. Master 1 challenged him to a duel to assist him, to which Beranabus agreed. The match started off slow, with Master 1 dominating Beranabus in the early stages. Eventually, he began to improve, dodge Master 1's attacks and manage to knock Master 1 off his feet. The duel ended in a draw when they both struck eachother and neither fell. Then one day as he was peacefully watching duels in the Arena, in an attempt to further increase his combat prowess by taking note of the fights, he saw two unlikely opponents appear: Liquid and Tenacity. The duel was very short, resulting in Tenacity pinning Liquid to the ground with his foot, releasing Dark Auras to attack random spectators and rupturing Liquid's body with something metallic. He then leaped up to Beranabus, knocking all the spectators away. Bran stated that he wasn't looking for a fight, but in response Tenacity told him that's not what he was here for, slashing at Nicole with a blade, injuring her. His first reaction was to become furious but he quickly realised what Tenacity was trying to do, and calmed down. He said that he will not fight him now, and Tenacity asked when he would. Beranabus told him they would fight to the death with Melee only under fair conditions, with no trickery involved. Tenacity agreed, and then disappeared. Beranabus proceeded to go into training, to rebuild his muscle and his fighting abilities. When the time to fight came along, he entered The Arena, to the roar of the crowds and Tenacity entered, which silenced the crowd. They began to fight, Tenacity dominating the first round, but Beranabus made a comeback in the second roudn when he cut Tenacity's eye with a sharp punch. From there on, it was an equal fight until Beranabus, utilising all the strength he could muster up, punched Tenacity hard in the chest, sending him soaring and crashing into the Arena wall with great force. Instead of finish Tenacity, Beranabus banished him to Final Limbo and removed all of his powers. From that moment on, little has been heard of Beranabus. His strength and combat prowess have greatly diminished since then, but he remains a formidable opponent at best. Category:C&B Category:Players Category:Absolutes